


the fearless person (i have dreamt of being)

by shellybelle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex is very bad at Nursey Patrol, Drunk Sex, M/M, canon-typical alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle
Summary: Alcohol makes Nursey brave, but it doesn’t necessarily make him smart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nursey Week, Day 1: “Mistake.”
> 
> A brief warning on alcohol use and consent: There is a drunk hook-up in this fic in which one character is more intoxicated than the other. The drunker party states himself to be 100% okay with this, but if it might be triggering for you, please read safely.

_“I feel myself becoming the fearless person I have dreamt of being. Have I arrived?  
_ _No. But I'm constantly evolving and challenging myself to be unafraid to make mistakes.”_

\- Janelle Monae

 

 

It starts like this:

 

“Shit,” Nursey says, looking up at Dex from his knees. His throat is still raw, his lips are numb. Dex is staring down at him, face flushed, eyes wide. “Shit,” Nursey says again, but he can’t stop himself from running his thumb over the exposed skin of Dex’s hipbone, just to see him shudder, overstimulated and shaky. 

 

And then he says, “We _really_ shouldn’t have done that,” and Dex’s face shuts down.

 

…

 

(Okay. In all fairness, it really starts like this:

 

“Fuck _you_ ,” Nursey says, but he’s laughing. He’s pleasantly buzzed, alcohol warm in his veins, the heavy bass of the kegster’s playlist pounding through his pulse. He wants to move, to dance, to feel someone else’s body against his, but that’s not really going to happen the way things are going right now. “I don’t need to be _patrolled_.”

 

“Uh, yeah you do, dude,” Dex says. He’s grinning, though, his red hair tousled and damp with sweat from the heat of the room, and Nursey wants to push his hands through it.

 

He wants to blame that on the alcohol, but he doesn’t think he can, since he wants to touch Dex’s hair when he’s sober, too. 

 

“I do _not_ ,” he decides to insist, and busies his hands with another attempt at wrangling his solo cup out of Dex’s hand. 

 

Dex holds it out of his reach, which shouldn’t be possible, since they’re the same height. But Dex is more coordinated than Nursey on Nursey’s best day, which this is not. “You do,” Dex says. “Because you make bad life choices when you’re drunk.”

 

“I don’t!” Nursey says, a little offended. Maybe a lot offended? Nah, only a little. “Name, like, three bad life choices I’ve made drunk.”

 

“Uh, table dancing?”

 

“Great life choice,” Nursey argues. “I got like, six people’s numbers.”

 

“You did a strip tease to ‘Partition’--”

 

“And I got _laid as hell_ , Poindexter--”

 

Dex goes very red at that. “Yeah, but you--I mean--”

 

He’s sputtering, and Nursey takes advantage of that to grab at his cup. He manages to get it, and crows victoriously, downing its contents. In the time since Dex had taken it from him, he’d kind of forgotten what it was, and he makes a face at the sweet tub juice, but swallows it because he’s a gentleman and because after all the effort to get it, it would just be embarrassing not to drink it.

 

Still, he must make some kind of face, because when he lowers the empty cup and puts it down on the table next to them--which he’s _not_ thinking about dancing on, _thanks_ \--Dex is eyeing him, looking amused and a little smug. “How’d that work out for you, champ?”

 

Great, Nursey wants to say. 

 

Awesome, Nursey wants to say.

 

He doesn’t say either of those things. Instead, distracted by the glimmer of sweat shining on Dex’s neck, bolstered by the liquor in his veins, he steps closer, puts his hands on Dex’s hips, and says, “You should come upstairs with me and let me suck your dick.”

 

Dex’s jaw drops, and he sucks in a sharp breath. “You--” He starts to step back, but Nursey doesn’t let go of him, and, to Nursey’s surprise, that’s enough to keep him from really going anywhere. 

 

This close, he can see the flush on Dex’s cheeks, pink and warm. He wants to press his face against it, to see if the stubble on his face is rough enough yet to leave marks on Dex’s skin. 

 

“You,” Dex starts again. His face does something complicated, running through expressions--confused, conflicted, considering. And then, “You want--me?”

 

Nursey tips his head down, scrapes his mouth against Dex’s neck. He tastes like sweat, smells like the Old Spice aftershave he uses. Dex shudders at the touch of Nursey’s teeth. “Yeah,” Nursey says, because he’s warm and loose and reckless. “I want you.”

 

Dex makes a sound that vibrates deep enough in his throat that Nursey feels it against his lips. “Fuck,” he says. He hesitates, another second, his face caught somewhere between uncertainty and yearning. And then he says, “Fuck it. Come with me.”

 

He grabs Nursey’s wrist and tugs him through the crowd, towards the stairs, and Nursey, internally dancing with victory, lets him. The stairs are pointedly blocked off, a sign reading SMH HOCKEY PLAYERS ONLY tied across them and Lardo on guard duty, but she waves them past with only an arched eyebrow and a vaguely amused look, and Nursey even manages not to get tangled in the string of the sign. Dex glances around the hallway and then maneuvers them into the hall bathroom, hip-checking the door shut and locking it without looking.

 

For half an instant they just look at each other, suddenly pressed close together in the small room. 

 

And then Nursey moves, because he can’t _not_ , and seals his mouth over Dex’s. Dex catches him, strong hands curling over his hips, his lips parting, his groan lost somewhere between their mouths. 

 

Nursey’s kissed a lot of people. He thinks this is the hottest kiss he’s ever had.

 

Dex pulls away first. His mouth is redder than it was before, and Nursey presses his thumb to his lower lip before he can stop himself. Dex catches his wrist. 

 

“That’s not why we came up here,” he says, his voice lower than Nursey’s ever heard it. His pupils are blown, deep black floating in whiskey pools, fuck, Nursey could _drown_. 

 

“No,” Nursey hears himself say. “It’s not.”

 

He goes to his knees.)

 

…

 

So that’s how it starts.

 

And then:

 

“Wait, fuck,” Nursey says, quickly, because his head’s still spinning a little, from the liquor and the kissing and from having Dex’s dick so deep in his throat he’d lost a little bit of oxygen for a few seconds when Dex came, but _shit_ , he knows that was the wrong thing to say. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like--”

 

“No,” Dex says. “No, fuck, you’re right, that--” He pushes Nursey’s hands off his hips, and Nursey, who was already balanced kind of precariously on his toes and knees, falls back on his ass. Dex doesn’t help him up, too busy shoving his dick back into his boxers. “That was a bad idea, shit, you’re so fucking drunk, Nursey, we shouldn’t’ve--”

 

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” Nursey protests.

 

Dex _looks_ at him, and yeah, okay, Nursey _is_ pretty drunk, but it’s not like he wouldn’t have blown Dex sober.

 

It occurs to him that maybe Dex doesn’t know that. He can fix that. “It’s not like I wouldn’t have blown you sober, you know,” Nursey says, shifting on the floor to be more comfortable, resting his back up against the bathtub. “So, like, if you’re worried that you took advantage of me or something, like--you know. You didn’t?”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Dex mutters. And then he blinks. “Wait,” he says. “Wait, what do you mean, you would’ve blown me sober?”

 

Nursey licks his lower lip, and watches Dex’s eyes trace the motion. He can still taste Dex’s come on his tongue. “Uh, duh?” he offers. “I’m super into you?”

 

Dex stares at him. “You--What the _fuck_ , dude?”

 

“I literally just sucked your dick, man,” Nursey says. He stretches out his legs. Dex is backed all the way against the door, but Nursey’s legs are long, and he pokes Dex’s shins with the toes of his sneakers. Dex makes a face at him. “You think I’m not attracted to you?”

 

“You want to suck _everyone’s_ dick when you’re drunk,” Dex protests. “And the first thing you said after I came was _we shouldn’t have done that_.”

 

“I meant _in here_ ,” Nursey says, gesturing around the bathroom. “Like, in Bitty’s bathroom? Where, like, anyone could walk in? I mean, it was hot, but like, probably dumb? And like, I probably should’ve asked you your history before I swallowed? Like, I’m drunk, but I’m not usually _stupid_ , but I’m stupid for _you_ , y’know?” 

 

He’s rambling, a little, and he knows it. He’s not sure if it’s the booze or the post-hookup endorphins--and they’re not really even _his_ endorphins; he didn’t even come, too focused on getting Dex off, and getting him off _hard_. 

 

“Jesus,” Dex says again. He looks over his shoulder at the door, uncertain, and then huffs out a sigh, holding out his hands to Nursey. “C’mere.”

 

Nursey blinks. “What?”

 

Dex opens and closes his hands pointedly. “Come on. You’re getting up.” 

 

Nursey frowns, confused, but reaches up and takes Dex’s hands. Dex pulls him to his feet, gentle but firm, and then, just as firmly, pulls him into a kiss. Nursey hears himself make a startled noise, but he shivers into it, lets Dex press him close and part his lips. He thinks Dex might be chasing the taste of his own come with his tongue, and the thought makes him shudder. 

 

Dex pulls away. “Okay,” he says. “We’re going back to my room. And you’re gonna drink some water. And we’re gonna do this properly.” He studies Nursey’s face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Nursey says. Breathless. Very breathless. He doesn’t think he can blame the alcohol for this. 

 

“Good,” Dex says. His lips twitch. “Dumbass,” he says, then. Fond.

 

Nursey grins. “Yeah,” he says. He goes for another kiss. 

 

He gets it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S [NURSEY WEEK](https://nurseyweek.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL. I'm going to actually attempt to put out a fic every day this week, but I don't want to actually promise that. But my sweet disastrous boy deserves all the attention in the world, so. 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: @geniusorinsanity


End file.
